Agression Larry Stylinson
by Cassandra-p13
Summary: En rentrent chez lui Harry s'aperçoit que sa porte d'entrée est ouverte, Louis travail à cette heure si donc sa ne peut pas être lui. La personne qui est entrée agresse Harry... Mais qui sa peut bien être? Que lui veut cette personne? Histoire de 1 chapitre. "Larry Stylinson"


Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson du groupe les One Direction ;)

"Dans l'histoire ils ne sont pas connu et ne sont pas des stars..."

Une Petite Histoire sur Harry & Louis:

Louis Tomlinson 22 ans en couple avec Harry Styles 20 ans. Louis a un travail il ai médecin dans un hôpital pas loin de chez Harry et lui. Harry lui ne travail pas, il sort souvent avec ses amis Niall, Liam et Zayn. Harry voudrait avoir beaucoup plus de moment avec Louis mais c'est impossible.

_PDV de Harry: _

Liam: Nous devons partir Harry.

Zayn: On se reverra demain si tu veux.

Harry: Oh non ne me laissez pas.

Niall: On revient demain promis.

Harry: comme vous voulez, mais j'aime pas rester seul.

Liam: On seraient rester si on avaient pu.

Harry: Oui je sais, mais j'ai tellement peur de rester seul chez moi depuis que ma soeur Gemma sait faite agresser chez elle.

Liam: Sa va faire 2 ans que sa c'est passer.

Zayn: Tu devrai oublier.

Harry: Oui mais j'arrive pas.

Niall: De toute façon on repassera demain.

Harry: Merci d'être la pour moi.

Liam: Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal.

Niall: On sera toujours la pour toi.

Zayn: On te le promet.

Liam: Aller on te laisse, à demain.

Harry: A demain.

Niall, Liam et Zayn viennent de partir me laissant seul chez moi. Je pars dans la cuisine et je me sers de l'eau car j'ai très soif. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte je vais ouvrir.

Inconnu: Je suis bien chez Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson?

Harry: Oui. Que voulez vous?

Inconnu: Je vous demande de faire attention à vous, sur ce je vous laisse...

La personne part. Mais c'est qui lui? Bon je décide de sortir un peut au parc. Je marche, je m'ennui vraiment trop.

_30 minutes plus tard:_

Bon vos mieux que je rentre chez moi. En arrivant devant chez moi je vois que ma porte d'entrer est ouverte. Sa ne peut pas être Louis vu qu'il travail, il ne fini pas avant 22 heures, il n'ai que 19 heures. J'entre chez moi et j'entend du bruit dans ma chambre.

Harry: Louis c'est toi?

Le bruit s'arrête. La personne qui est en haut marche.

Harry: Euh... Niall?!

Personne ne répond.

Harry: Liam?!

Toujours pas de réponse.

Harry: Zayn?! Dis moi que c'est toi?!

La personne qui est en haut descend et je ne la reconnais pas.

Inconnu: Ce ne sont pas tes amis qui sont la!

Harry: Oh non! Qui es tu?!

Inconnu: Moi je suis Eleanor.

Harry: L'ex de Louis?!

Eleanor: C'est bien sa. Tu ma voler Louis!

Harry: Non!

Eleanor: Il voulait se marier avec moi et toi tu es venu comme ça!

Harry: Il ne ta jamais demander en mariage!

Eleanor: Peut être pas mais j'en étais sur!

Harry: N'importe quoi!

Eleanor: Il m'aimait tellement! D'ailleurs il m'aime toujours.

Harry: Tu mens!

Eleanor: Bon assez parler. Je vais te faire du mal comme ça, sa fera du mal à Louis.

_PDV de Louis: _

Je viens de finir mon travail, je rentre chez moi et je cherche Harry.J'entend l'eau de la salle de bain, Harry doit y être. J'entre dans la salle de bain et je retrouve Harry. Il ai recouvert de bleus, il a de gros ématomes et il saigne.

Louis: Mon coeur, qu'est ce qui sait passer?

Harry pleure et sa me fait mal au coeur.

Harry: Si tu avais étais la tu l'aurai su!

Louis: Dis moi s'il te plait!

Harry: J'ai trop mal!

Louis: Tu as mal ou?

Harry: Arrête de jouer au docteur avec moi! Ce n'est rien.

Louis: Qui ta fais sa?!

Harry: Tu te rappel de Eleanor?

Louis: Mon ex?

Harry: Apparemment ce n'est plus ton ex!

Louis: Hein?!

Harry: Avant de m'agresser elle ma dit que vous avez coucher ensemble dans ton bureau se matin...!

Louis: Donc c'est elle qui ta agresser! La salope!

Harry: Mais tu as coucher avec elle?!

Louis: Non! Mais enfin Harry je l'ai quitter pour toi! Je t'aime!

Harry pleure encore plus que tout à l'heure.

Harry: Désoler Louis mais j'ai besoin d'aller réfléchir.

Harry sort de chez nous.

_PDV de Harry: _

Liam: Tu es sur que c'est vrai?

Harry: Je n'en sais rien.

Niall: Je suis sur qu'elle a menti Harry.

Zayn: Elle veut récupérer Louis, elle peut inventer n'importe quoi.

Harry: Vous avez raison. Bon je vais rentrer, il ai quand même 23 heures, Louis va s'inquiéter.

Liam: Ok, on se revoit demain.

Harry: Oui, à demain.

Je rentre chez moi, Louis me manque.

Louis: Oh Harry! Tu ma fais peur! Ne pars plus comme ça!

Harry: Je t'aime Louis et je te crois quand tu dis que tu n'as rien fais avec elle.

Louis: Oh mon coeur je t'aime tellement!

Harry: Moi aussi Louis je t'aime!

Louis m'embrasse et au même moment la porte d'entrer claque.

Eleanor: Louis! Pourquoi tu l'embrasse?! Tu m'as à moi!

Louis: Je ne t'es jamais aimer Eleanor!

Eleanor: Tes qu'un connard! Tu vas souffrir comme j'ai souffert!

Eleanor s'approche de moi et me sers la gorge, elle m'étrangle. Sa fait mal, Louis aide moi!

Louis: Lâche le!

Eleanor: Non, je veux que tu souffre!

Louis: Non je t'en pris lâche le!

Eleanor: Ne bouge pas sinon je le tue!

Eleanor sort un couteau de sa poche.

Louis: Non pas sa s'il te plait!

Juste au moment ou elle aller me planter le couteau dans le ventre, la police arrive et prend Eleanor. Moi je m'évanoui par manque de respiration.

_PDV de Louis: _

Louis: Harry!

La police: Il va se réveiller se n'ai rien.

C'était la police qui venait de parler puis il part avec Eleanor. Liam, Niall et Zayn viennent de venir, je les aient appeler.

Liam: Il va s'en sortir?

Louis: Oui ce n'est rien de grave.

Harry commence à se réveiller.

Harry: J'ai mal.

Louis: Ou sa mon coeur?

Harry: A la gorge.

Harry tousse plusieurs fois.

Louis: C'est normal, c'est à cause qu'elle ta étrangler tu aura mal pendent un moment.

Harry: J'aime pas sa.

Liam: On a eu peur pour toi.

Niall: Oui! J'ai cru qu'on allaient te perdre.

Zayn: Content que tu sois de retour.

Harry: Je suis content de vous voir.

Louis: Je vais prendre des congés pour rester avec toi.

Harry: Merci mon coeur mais tu n'es pas obliger.

Louis: J'y tiens.

Harry m'embrasse et moi je caresse ses cheveux.

Liam: On va vous laisser.

Niall: Oui à demain.

Zayn: Et moi je veux voir sa, ils sont trop mignon!

Liam: Non Zayn viens.

Zayn: Ok Ok, à demain.

Harry: A demain.

Zayn, Niall et Liam partent laissant les deux amoureux ensemble...

_**Voilà c'est fini, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, vous avez aimez ou pas?**_

_**Une review s'il vous plait merci :)**_


End file.
